


Let's Talk

by 4SteelCity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4SteelCity/pseuds/4SteelCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so many versions of themselves, they were bound to run into each other eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Wow, crazy, but I couldn't be happier that it's about the Strider boys (my babies). This is a fix-it fic, my interpretation of how I think the boys really feel after loosing those closest to them, then trying to find family in each other and friends. This story is mainly told from Dave's pov, focussing on many versions of characters throughout paradox space, and try's to stay as close to cannon as possible. This is, however, also of course a slash so their will be bro on alternate universe bro action, but in much later chapters. This fic focuses majorly on the building of the relationship, sorry to disappoint those looking for pwp. I really wanted to create a fic everyone could enjoy even those who aren't fans of Stridercest. Comments and questions are always welcome, I'm open to critiques as well. Now! Without further ado, let's talk.

You stand there, frozen, heart hammering in your chest.

“No.” It’s barely even a whisper. Terezi’s talking, but you don’t register her words. You manage to move your feet, trudging closer, and closer towards him. Falling to your knees  in a steadily growing puddle of blood, orange feathers stick to your stained pants and shoes.

“No. No. No!” Your eyes start to sting and your vision blurs with tears as you lean over him.

You try to extract the sword, protruding from his chest Excalibur style, but to no avail.

Your cool kid act is slipping, and finally, as you lay there just feet from the mutilated, lifeless body of the man who raised you, you lose it.

“Bro,” You choke. “My bro was a hero, I’m not.” You suddenly understand everything, the strife's, the constant ironic rivalry, teaching you to keep your cool in the shittiest situations. He was preparing you for this, this god-awful game. He knew. Somehow, he just knew.

“Bro,” You say, crawling back over to him, your cheeks hot and wet as you touch his face. “Where are your shades bro?”

 

Not far off in a brittle, burned tree, a ‘fake’ you is crying. Neon orange blood from a severed wing mixes with his tears. Clinging to a branch with taloned feet, he shakes as he whispers, “Fucking hell… I can’t… God, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I lost you again.” 


	2. Favorite little stalker

You slam the door to your apartment shut, and dump the bag full of apparently shit manuscripts on the floor. Grabbing a bag of Doritos and some aj from the fridge, you clumsily fall onto your comfy as fuck futon.

“God damn divas.” You sneer as you take a sip of god nectar. What was Stiller’s deal anyway? Jesus, why do actors have to turn every last little thing into such a federal fucking issue? Whatever; it’s been a long week and you’re ready to just chill and put off work for a few days, ‘cause hell, you’re tired. Flicking on the T.V., you finish your juice and chips and order a pizza. You can’t remember the last time you’ve had a real meal. You zone out and stuff your face and start to feel better, even after a long day of tantrums… er, ‘filming’.

You eventually decide to turn on your laptop. Maybe Lalonde is on. You hope so; it’s been ages since you ranted to her about the woes of being an up and coming director. But when the pesterchum notification signal chimes it’s not your sister who’s online bugging you.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

 

TT: Hey, how’s the second movie coming along? From what I read you were having a hard time when you started filming, right?

TT: Something about the actors all being huge assholes or whatever.

TT: Hmm… you’re not responding. Damn, I can never figure out if I’ve contacted you at the right time, I’m trying to keep things linear man, but this shits hard as balls to figure out.

TT: I don’t think I’ll ever understand how this space time bs works. At least it got your attention.

TT: How exactly does one become obsessed with time anyway? Like really dude, a guy like you should be, I don’t know, concerned with how much pussy his rich ass can get in a night, not time travel and… other things…

TT: Jesus. It’s gonna be a fucking relief once I find the right time, and I can talk to you about that insufferable Batterwitch.

 

You smile to yourself. This guy. You don’t know how he got your Chum information, he said you had given it to him, but you think you’d remember that. After the first few conversations with the guy, though, you can see why you might have. He’s out of his freaking mind, you’re sure of that, but he was right when he told you your first movie would be a success, and that you’d be asked to make a sequel. He insists that no, he isn’t some higher up in Hollywood, leaking classified intel to you, or some kiss ass stalker in the apartment building across the street. He’s never said what he IS, but he’s never really done anything to set you off. Ok, ok, so the first time you talked you threatened to set the FBI on his ass. Maybe you overreacted, but when someone you’ve never met messages you out of the blue claiming to be your biggest fan from the future, that’s just a bit triggering… But ever since then you’ve secretly enjoyed bantering with this futuristic creeper. His bluntness and “I say what I want and you’re going to fucking listen” attitude is refreshing. You start to type.

 

TG: hey if it isnt my favorite time displaced stalker! whats up man? been awhile

TT: HAHAHAHAHAHA, you have no idea how accurate your previous statement was. Like jesus man I –-

TG: ummm dude you ok? and whend you change your color to red? thats my color keep your shitty orange

TT: Sorry that was my new auto responder. I left the computer to work on some stuff, so my shades picked up.

TG: right…

TT: Yeah, he’s been getting on my nerves lately.

  TT: Fuck you!!!

TG: long fucking sigh

 

You bug and pick at each other for awhile, somehow he beats you at your own ironic game, and you don’t even want to think about how he slaughtered you during an ill advised rap battle (stupid shades). Eventually things get… personal. He seems genuinely concerned with how you’re doing and drops a few not so subtle hints as to who you should avoid in the near future. You agree, not sure why, and you try to get some information out of him. Who is he? How and why the fuck is he pestering the great Dave Strider, and what is his deal with Betty Crocker? You don’t get much other than the “Batterwitch” is going to kill off the human race… and he really likes ponies. Yeah he’s definitely insane, but admittedly entertaining.

By the end of your chat you still don’t know his name. You’re kind of disappointed. You look at the clock on the microwave- 1:43. Holy shit, it’s been like five hours. You message Lalonde and head to bed. Before sleep consumes you, like a cool kid would a Dorito, you make a mental note to check out what Crocker is up to in the morning.


	3. Without him, how could this be home?

It’s only been a few months on this fucking meteor, and you are dangerously close to pulling an Olympic gold winning flip off the fucking handle. Everyone here is insane! Rose’s drinking is getting worse and that walking flashlight of a girlfriend isn’t doing shit about it. Karkat’s constant raging is becoming unbearable, and you’re afraid to fall asleep at night because you know that god damn clown is somewhere in the vents. Terezi is acting kind of weird too. She keeps disappearing for days on end when you’re suppose to be hanging. The only one you can really count on to always be there for you is The Mayor.

It’s not just everyone being tremendous asses that’s really to blame for your diminishing sanity, though. It’s the dream bubbles. You've seen countless dead friends come and go, and you’d be lying if you didn't admit it was nice sometimes. Awkward when you meet a dead you, but they’re way cooler than any of your current room… meteor… fuck it, roommates. But you can never find him. The one person you’re looking for just isn’t … there. Bro. You miss him. You want to see him, you keep looking, but he’s not there. You really wish you could just talk to Jade or somebody other than dead royal fish trolls about how these freaking bubbles are suppose to work. Why isn't he here?! 

The last bubble your party passed through consisted mainly of your memories, and some of Karkat’s. You think he’s looking for someone too? Maybe that Sollux guy? You don’t give enough of a fuck to care. Being back in your old apartment was hard. You kept expecting him to appear out of nowhere with one of his, admittedly lame, puppets or the business end of his sword. But he doesn't. He’s not here. You wander around the city, looking in all of your favorite pizza joints or shops where you got all your rad ironic gear. But nothing… you’re starting to think you’ll never see him again, you don’t know what you’d say to him if you ever did. Eventually, the bubble and memories fade into the distance. You lock yourself in your room, the frustration and grief is overwhelming. You do your best not to cry yourself to sleep. You have a feeling Karkat’s doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all until next week. Gonna stock up on some chapters so I can update every Wednesday. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Some really angsty chapters coming soon!


	4. The beginning of the end

TT: God you are such a fucking dick.

TG: what?? i didnt mean anything by…

TT: just forget it.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

Yeah you stepped on a fucking landmine. You don’t really know what to think of this new information you’ve acquired. You message Lalonde.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering tentacletherapist [TT] \--

TG: hey so

TG: my stalker

TG: you know the one

TG: yeah hes gay and i think i just made him cry or something

TT: Dave. You are an asshole.

TG: gee thanks sis

TT: I suggest you apologize to him.

TG: why?

TT: Because a. I told you to. And b. I have uncovered a shocking new development in this epic tale, and you might want to keep in touch with the kid.

TG: lalonde what the fuck are you on?

TT: He knows my daughter.

TG: whoa hold on what? you have a daughter??

TT: Yes. She contacted me once. When she was drunk. So your… “stalker” blocked her from me. Said it was too dangerous and he didn't want her to alter the timeline or something like that. He tells me about how she’s doing every once in a while. She loves my books.

TG: please tell me youre not buying into his lame ass time displaced story

TT: I’m surprised the man obsessed with time would not.

TG: when did you get so stupid?

TT: When did you become such an ass? Now apologize to him. He’s really not comfortable with his sexuality, Dave, and for him to have told you about it means he must really trust you.

TG: well i mean he didnt really

TG: i kind of cracked a joke and he got really offended and then i guess it… just slipped out?

TT: That poor child. Next time he messages me I’ll talk to him about it.

TG: why

TT: I’m a lesbian, D. You know that. I can try to relate to his situation and help him get over it. 

TG: fine whatever

TG: its not like i give a shit

TT: I’m quite certain you will in the near future.

TG: doubt it

TG: now tell me 

TG: what have you heard about Guy Fieri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I loved writing for the alpha siblings. They have the best chemistry.  
> Major plot points. Shits's going down.  
> I'll probably post another chapter soon.  
> All these chapter titles suck. Bluh


	5. Broken wings and throbbing hearts

“It’s ok, it wasn’t your fault. If anyone’s, it was mine.”A witch puts her arm around your shoulder.  
“No I’m a sprite, I should’ve been able to protect him! But I just got in the way. He could’ve beaten Jack on his own before the power up, but after… god. Why did he have to save me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When we were fighting, I tried to get in close for a kill shot but-but Jack got a hold of me and ripped my wing to shreds. He was about to finish me off when bro had to be a god damn hero. Why did he even bother?! I’m not even his real brother.”

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, the witch finally spoke. “I’m sorry he’s gone. I know you don’t think you were worth saving, Dave. I know you wish your brother hadn't died for you,” you flinch at her words “But…” she continues “I’m glad he did.” She kisses your wet orange cheek and pulls you into another tight, comforting hug.  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship these two so hard. Kind of a short chapter, sorry.


	6. To mourn the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last monologue of Dave E. Strider.

TT: Please don’t do this.

TG: you cant talk me out of this  
TG: hell its your fault i started investigating this shit

TG: i mean jesus what did you expect?

TG: its like telling a kid he cant have a cookie hes obviously gonna steal a shit ton of cookies even if he’ll get an ass kicking later

TT: He’s got a point, dude. It was almost mathematically impossible for this not to be the end result. 

TT: Want me to calculate his chance of survival?

TT: AR! THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME!!!

TG: look kid  


TG: im not just gonna rush into it im not stupid

TG: im taking out the jugulo twins first then lalonde and i are meeting up to take on the Batterwitch together

TG: its gonna be ok

TT: No. It’s not.

TG: dude would you just  


\-- timaeusTestified ceased pestering turntechGodhead --  
TG: hold on wait!

TG: nevermind

* * *  


\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  


TT: I have a message from your brother.

TG: my what?

TG: i dont have a -

TT: He says he loves you.

TG: hold on dude what are you -

TT: And he wants you to know he’s proud of you. Even if you’re a stupid, stubborn son of a fuck.

TG: i ...

TG: what

TG: whats his name?

TT: Dirk.

TG: dirk

TG: how old are you? where are you? fuck tell me tell me everything!

TT: 14, living in your old apartment in the middle of a fucking ocean centuries from now. He’s alone and scared and too fucking cool to be an orphan. So please, please don’t fight her. Please don’t get yourself killed D. No matter what you do, the world is still gonna get fucked over.

TG: dirk

TG: lill man

TG: i have to try if theres any chance i can fix this give you a better life i gotta try

TT: There’s not

TT: AR SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

TT: D, I realize I can’t change your mind. Just… just come back.

TT: Prove me wrong.

TG: I’ll try bro

* * *

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: hey little man

TG: dude?

TG: dirk please answer me

  TG: shit i shouldve know this wouldnt work

  TG: fuck this time bullshit

  TG: look i left some gear in the apartment i dont know how its gonna last but…

  TG: i dont have much time God the irony

  TG: i just want you to know im sorry i didnt listen to you

  TG: you and your shades were right

  TG: we got our asses handed to us on a fucking silver platter

  TG: rose is dead and crocker will finish me off soon

  TG: tell… roxy right? just tell her her mom loves her and to stay out of trouble and remember to feed all those goddamn cats she apparently has

  TG: and

  TG: dirk im so sorry

  TG: im sorry youre gonna grow up alone im sorry im never gonna be there for ya im sorry i couldnt fix this and give you a chance at whatever a normal life is supposed to be

  TG: im sorry im not a hero

  TG: but you will be i know you will be

  TG: im gonna miss you kiddo

  TG: keep rox and your other friends safe stab that alien bitch in the chest for me ok?

  TG: make me proud dirk live up to the strider name

  TG: love you bro

  

\-- turntechGodhead has been disconnected --

A boy sits at his computer. Reading that pesterlog over and over again. Any efforts to try and respond are in vain, even if you try to go back further somethings blocking you from him. In reality it’s been centuries, but to you he’s been gone for a week, and the pain of losing your only family is still so fucking fresh.  
He died fighting for you, Dirk. His blood is on your hands as much as Crocker’s.  
“Hey man, you wanna rewatch another one of those shitty homemade tapes? Come’on we can finish this one and then watch the one on sword fighting or-”  
“AR, stop.” for once he leaves you be.  
You scroll through every chat log saved over the past few years. His voice, tired and deep, plays in the background. He’s talking about skateboards or something, you’re not really paying attention to the words, just his voice. You close out of Pesterchum. You walk to your window. Looking out across the endless, empty ocean, the tape ends. The silence is deafening.  
You. Are. Alone.  
You sit there, lost in thought, consumed by guilt, _you killed your brother, Dirk, you- ___  
Your computer chimes earning a soft whinny from a tiny horse sleeping next to it.  
“Who is it girl?” You walk over to look at the message. Your blood runs cold.  
\-- )(er Imperious Condescension [)(IC] began bothering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
)(IC: yo prince

)(IC: wanna play a gam---------E?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, life, unfortunately, got in the way.  
> Ok. So I just want to state here and now how freaking tedious coding is, like shit man. But the pesterlogs look nice so that's a chunk of my life I'll never get back well spent. Bluh  
> If it wasn't clear already, I wont be sticking to the weekly Wednesday updates, but I'll try and put up chapters as soon as I write them.


	7. To meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing loved ones is hard. Reuniting with them can be even harder.

TG: sorry man she was a great catch even though she was like crazy and a murderer and an alien and shit  
TG: mine wasn't much better

EB: Yeah…  
A radical kid, in a radical kiwi green suite, sits on his quest bed … well the memory of his quest bed. The boy is dead. Throat slit by a demon dog after being betrayed by his so called “partner”. Though, this doesn’t make him any less chill. Currently, he is comforting his other friend, also dead, wearing a similarly green ectobiology tux.  
EB: I don’t really know what to do now, she was always the one to plan stuff. Hey! You wanna hang? Aww man, it’s been forever since we kicked ass together!  
TG: yeah sure whatever not like ive got anything better to do  
EB: Sweet!  
TG: where are you  
EB: Uhh... in this purple prince troll’s memory, everythings black and white and there are these angel things he say’s we’re suppose to kill.  
TG: aww man that guys such a tool actin all high and mighty with those poofy asshole pants  
EB: Haha, I know right?  
TG: k i think i know where you are  
TG: be there in a few

Kiwii suite get up, you are ready to kill some angels, and fuck shit up with your best fucking friend. But before you can fly off in a fly maner, something off in the distance catches your attention.The land is shifting. what was once a smoldering memory of “the battlefield” is turning to ocean. Black and white buildings rise from the water, and something, no someone, is moving down there. Flying closer, you start to follow the trail of blood left in their wake.

The trail ends, and you approach the strange figure. It’s some asshole with a red box on his head... What?  
 _The fuck’s this guy trying to pull? ___you think to yourself.  
“Yo.” you say to what you can only imagine to be a brain damaged idiot. You hope to Gog this isn’t a dead you, shits too embarrassing to live down.  
The guy turns, and lifts the box from his shoulders... You scream, but a totally manly and in no way emasculating scream, ok?! A hand reaches into the box and pulls out a head.  
“That. Was the single most masculine reaction I’ve ever witnessed ever. All the hard boiled points go to you dude. All of them.”

No.  
No it can’t be.  
No you saw him, he was stabbed in the chest not decapitated.  
No. He’s too young, the time troll said he would never- this can’t be him! This isn’t… It’s not possible … Bro… Oh God, Bro?!

Your head is spinning, you can’t breath, you want to run but you’re glued where you stand. Keep your cool. Keep your cool, Dave. Keep your-  
“Bro.” it comes out as a strangled sound. All those months of silently morning, pretending like you didn’t care when, in reality, you felt like you were dying all over again. All that pain. You can’t. No, you refuse to believe. You will never see your brother again, this is a trick. Haha yeah, it’s just one of Egbert’s lame pranks.  
“Uhh.. hey, you ok lill man?”  
NO.  
No.  
no.  
God no.  
“Alright. Well if you’re done flipping your shit, can you tell me where the hell we are exactly? I was laying on my friends bedroom floor, dead as I’m sure you can imagine, and the ocean was on fire. Like shit man, how does that even work? And then the next minute I’m ridiculously alive, looking for previously mentioned friend. Most likely bolted to check out the new digs as soon as she woke up. Have ya seen her? ‘Bout this tall, blond, wearing a stupidly long purple scarf, has a giant gaping hole in her chest.”  
“...”  
“Dude?”  
“...”  
“Ok… Guess introductions could’ve gone better. I’m Dirk. Strider. And I was just- Oh shit. Oh Shit! Man, don’t cry, what’s wrong? Come’on dude this is embarrassing. Don’t make me drop my head!”

You cling to him. You know it can’t be him, but God you want it to be. You collapse, he probably can’t breath given how tightly you’re hugging him. Once again you’re covered in blood…  
“Bro, it’s me, it’s Dave. What happened? Jesus, what happened?!”  
Piercing orange eyes lock onto yours.  
“D?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead kids! Dead kids everywhere!!!


	8. Just passing through

2 years, 7 months, and 15 days. Alot can happen in 2 years 7 months and 15 days, especially on a meteor hurdling through space and time itself. For example, you can spend days on end creating a massive metropolis of cylindrical units, filled with mystery meats and nasty ass peaches left to stew in surgery bile. You could chill with some shouty alien dickhead. Yeah, and watch god awful romcoms, or draw cocks till the metaphorical muscle beasts come home. You could lay down some sick beats and ill jams, and feel a little disappointed that no one cool is around to truly appreciate these works of freaking art.  
It also gives you time to think. Accept. Let go.  
Grieving got old fast, your bro is dead, it was gonna happen eventually right? And he went out in a pretty badass way, so you guess there was honor or whatever in it. You remember kind of hating him up until you found him dead. It’s weird, cuz you totally see why you would, he was huge douchebag after all, but then you just… stopped caring? You stopped caring about all the crap he put you through, you’ve stopped looking for him in the dream bubbles, you don’t think about him like ever, you don’t even really miss him anymore. There was a time when you thought all you wanted was to see him one last time, to tell him you loved him and all that sentimental horse shit, and you know you would've been all choked up, like some weeping movie chick. But that time has passed.  
Or so you thought…  
you were well aware you and your party were bellowing towards him, or uh, an alternate version of him, at some ridiculous speed of [maths]. You’re cool with meeting everyone else's ecto rents and shit, one might even say you were pumped. Maybe you were planning to just avoid him, it felt like it was so long off you hadn’t really thought about it. But then…

“Rose whos the john looking kid?”  
“I think it's young Father-Grandad Harleybert.”  
“What?”  
In hindsight that probably should’ve been the first warning bell. Should’ve just bailed with the crab when you had the chance. But no… instead.

“Hey rose, dunno if this is a weird question, but like do you think we should try and wake up our teen mom? It’s weird just watchin her flot there and drool all over herself.  
“I'm not sure if that's a good idea.”  
“What? Why not? Sounds good to me. Mayor what do you think?”  
“...”  
“You hear that rose, the mayor thinks its an awesome idea.  
“Ok, since I've clearly been outvoted on the matter, and democracy has spoken, I guess I should clarify.I'm not sure if it's actually possible.”

You proceed by having a conversation revolving around yarn, booze, and cheap ass baby cigars. Your Striderism falls apart, then the freakin vampire pops out of no where, jesus you really need to get that bitch a bell, and nobody has any idea whats going on. You watch some hilarious young grandpa wailing on “sea Hitler” antics and…

“What the hell is Terezi doing?”  
“I’m not entirely… oh…”

It felt like a slap in the face. There he is Dave, stupid shades and all, poof out of nowhere. You freeze up, your face stays unreadable, carefully guarded so no one sees the clusterfuck of emotions racing through your mind. Hurt. Guilt. Confusion. 

“What the hell just happened?”  
“Beats me.” Terezi continues to sniff his neck, huffing in big glorious gulps of Strider musk… wait no. Goddamn it that came out wrong! Whatever, it pisses you off either way.  
“Ok you really need to step off troll girl, like seriously, get off my ass.”  
“NO it’s fine, everything's fiiiiine.”  
“Holy shit you’re loud when you’re not whispering. Does this mean you can see me now?”  
“Heh. No. But they can.”  
When he turns to you, you start to panic, but you’d be damned if you let him see it. He grabs your teen mom, flies off, and then… he’s disappears. Gone, like it never happened. You stand there. Rose and Kanaya just kind of stare at you. Your face twists and contorts in... anguish? You didn't think that was even possible. But next thing you know you’re on your knees freaking the fuck out.  
“I… it just… he looked just like him.” Rose places her hand on your shoulder, giving it a comforting little squeeze.  
“Shh… I know.” 

Alot can happen in 2 years, 7 months and 16 days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter 3 friken times... ugh  
> I have no idea if the time is right. All i remember is that the meteor kids/trolls met the alphas right before they entered their game, and the session went on for like 5 months before everyone finally arrived so... yeah


	9. A Shout into The Void

There is an indescribable, varying terror we all come to know at some point in our lives. You’ve been well acquainted with it for a long time. This fear is a parasite. It consumes you. Chews away at your mind and soul. Bores holes in your heart and leaves you empty. And alone…  


* * * 

TT: Roxy, please answer me.  


TT: I’ve been out in the void for a really long fucking time, nobody except the sweaty, red asshole is responding to me, I have no idea what’s going on and I’m freaking the fuck out.  


TT: Roxy.  


TT: Rox?  


TT: Please, I don’t know if you got my messages earlier with all the glitchy bull shit, or if you're just ignoring me, or if, god forbid, that bitch got ahold of you.  


TT: I just need to know you’re ok.  


TT: I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.  


TT: Honestly, I’m terrified.  


TT: I don’t know what I’m flying back to. If anyone is still there, if anything is left for me to fight for.  


TT: I should stop acting like I’m some hero.  


TT: I know everything I’ve ever done, not just in regards to the game, but like literally everything I’ve ever done was in pursuit of my selfish fucking desires. I wasn't a leader, for real you’d probably be better suited for the position, seeing how you were the only one who managed to pull their shit together and got things done.  


TT: I’m really proud of you, by the way. I don’t think I ever got around to telling you that.  


TT: I’ve actually got a lot thing’s I need to tell you, thing’s I should’ve told you along time ago, but dropping it all on ya via txt isn’t really right. This really is a face to face kind of thing.  


TT: Heh.  


TT: It’s kind of mind boggling how much of a self conceited dick I was. But at the same time hating myself and taking out all my frustration on Jake, then ignoring you girls. As always, setting myself up to self destruct in the end.  


TT: Putting aside the fact this was a dead session that could never be completed, we should’ve just played the fucking game.  


TT: Holy shit...  


TT: I keep getting weird flashes. Like I’m seeing though my dream self again, but it’s hazzier. Like right before I got you out of that dream bubble so we could wake up and start the game, remember that?  


TT: Yeah, it’s definitely with Jake, and maybe Jane? She looks pissed. And sounds… off.  


TT: I think we’re talking about legs…  


TT: This is stupid.

* * * 

TT: Hey again. 

TT: Ok so AR, or Arquius, keeps telling me to try and contact my bro.

TT: Ya know, our alternate universe kid.

TT: I really should. I don’t know what the big deal is, it’ll be just like talking to my bro.

TT: But completely different...

TT: God, what do I even say to the kid? I don’t even know if he’d want to talk to me.

TT: I know what you’d probably say. He’s my bro/kid, and we should like bond and be a goddamn family like you’ve always wanted, and holy fucking shit I need to talk to somebody other than this red, sweaty piece of shit!

TT: Hmm. Still not getting anything from you, or the dream stuff.

TT: Alright, I really need some confirmation I’m not the only person left out here in this endless void of glitter and squid gods.

TT: So like if you could message me back, preferably soon, that'd be all kinds of awesome.

TT: For real, I can't handle talking to myself till the end of time.

TT: ...

TT: Ok, that's it.

TT: I’m fucking done, AR's driving me crazy! I’m messaging the squirt!

TT: Rox, if by some miracle you see this, please message me. 

TT: I’m scaring myself shitless, thinking about what the Batterwitch, or that evil space furry would do to you if they got ya.

TT: I just…

TT: Just message me.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \-- 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  


TT: Hello, is this Dave?

TG: what

You’re so overwhelmingly thankful to whatever ugly ass god took pity on you that someone finally answered, however, your relief is short lived.

TG: who is this

_Fucking shit. ___

TT: Damn I should have known.

__

TT: Can you read this?

__

TG: cant understand a word youre saying

__

TG: is this davesprite

__

TT: What was that?

__

TT: Did you just ask if this was Davesprite?

__

TG: davesprite yo if thats you we should probably talk soon

__

TG: about

__

TG: stuff

__

TT: This isn’t Davesprite.

__

TT: It’s Dirk.

__

TT: Your alternate universe brother.

__

TG: what

__

TG: what about my bro?

__

TT: Fuck.

__

TT: Hello?

__

TG: dude listen i cant talk now

__

TG: im flying over some lava with the mayor

__

TT: The mayor?

__

TT: What mayor?

__

TG: oh shit you arent up to speed on the fucking mayor?

__

TG: thats so wrong

__

TG: you gotta meet the mayor

__

TG: anyway lets talk another time when there less glitchy bullshit

__

TG: later bro

__

TT: Wait, don’t go!

__

No Please  
Don’t go… not again…

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok so I really didn't know what to do with this chapter for the /longest/ time. But if I was gonna have filler it was going to be insightful to how Dirk feels. Some of this is based off of homestuck rp (involving Jake and brain ghost Dirk) I saw a long time ago that kind of inspired me to write this story in the first place.  
> But yeah, here's an update, if you're still here reading than thanks for sticking around!


	10. What now?

The great croke was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing you’ve ever and probably ever will witness. You’re surrounded by a number of friends, dead and alive. You’ve won. Lord English’s been defeated, every jack slaine (too many to fucking count), you’ve finally won the game. You’ve all reaped an unimaginable amount of boon and before you, a universe just waiting for you to fabricate and rule.  
And you have a family... sorta. You turn away from the majestic as balls spectacle towards your alternate universe bro. Yeah technically he’s you ecto dad, least that's what Egbert said, and the hot blond holding his hand swooning over John is your mom. But he’s only ever been your bro, and that’s fine.  
As if he could sense your eyes on him he turns his head. You can’t read his face, any emotion is carefully guarded, and though you can’t see his eyes you can feel them burning into you. You suddenly feel vulnerable, breathless; like that stupid kid you were once upon a time, not the powerful god you've become. You turn away, heart hammering hard, threatening to burst. You don’t understand, it hasn't done this since…  
Jade walks forward, reaching a hand into the budding cosmos, pulling out a fistful of glittering stardust. Smiling, she spins on her heels to face the crowd, and blows the sparkles at all of you.  
As you start to rise, in a flurry of fucking pixie dust, you can’t help but wonder…  
 _What now? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, end of the game, time to start making shit up.  
> No idea when I'll update again, sorry, but the next half or so of this fic will be the relationship stuff so if you aint into that stop reading now!  
> Hope everyone has enjoyed this so far, and are looking forward to the chapters to come!


End file.
